dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilia's Gourmet Guide
DragonsProphet_20140331_205656.jpg|Lilia City, Wynnadia DragonsProphet_20180103_155633.jpg|Marcachi Town, Wynnadia Location *Main counter of the tavern in Lilia Harbor with the Mute Songstress. Part of southwest Lilia City, Wynnadia. *On a table in the Marcachi Town tavern, Wynnadia. Summary In transcribing the contents of the in-game book here, some liberty has been taken to correct the grammar and naming inconsistencies. Lilia's Gourmet Guide Lilia City is located in the southern part of Wynnadia. It has rich historical and cultural assets as well as tourism resources. Lilia City's port is the heart of the region. It has fertile farmlands that nurture a variety of agricultural products, and is very important to the world's economy due to its convenient access to the sea. Since Lilia Port has had much social integration, it has a very vibrant and diverse culture. In addition, the Shax considered Lilia Harbor a vital supply base during the Second Dragon War, so it was hardly damaged. Lilia Harbor is more prosperous today than it has ever been. This book was written to give the player an udnerstanding of all the delicious cuisines in the Kingdom of Zarland, and the practices in traditional shops. It also includes how to choose food, and takes everyone on a tour to explore the culture of Lilia Harbor. Spicy Flying-Fang Beast Hindlegs Spicy Flying-Fang Hindleg is a dish that is popular in casual dining in Lilia Harbor. This dish was originally created to dispose of the Flying-Fang Beasts that invaded homes and livestock, but it has since become a delicacy. First, chop off an endire leg from a Flying-Fang Beast, then remove the foot. De-bone and remove any tendons and claws. Soak in water for a day and remove the skin. After blanching, coat it in Lilia Harbor-spice, a special concoction of rosemary, cloves, pepper and other herbs and spices. Place in a cast iron pot that has been heated until it turns ash-gray. Pan fry for about 10 seconds until all sides are charred. The meat will be tender and succulent with a spicy kick. This is one of the famous dishes that draws tourists to Lilia Harbor. Venomous Black Marsh Frog Sashimi Marcachi Town has a very famous dish that few tourists dare to try. Soak the ones that are highly toxic in Venomous Black Marsh Frog liquor to stun them, then cut the head off, skin, gut and debone. Then slice the meat. The skill of the chef and the freshness of the ingredient are the keys to whether the dish is considered "good" or "divine." You must be extra careful when removing the venom glands and poison sacs. To be on the safe side, wash it with the toxin neutralizer made by the Greenthorn Commercial Association. It will not completely neutralize the poison and is merely a safety precaution. You will die anyway if the toxic glands are not properly removed, so many chefs will skip this step since washing will make it lose some flavor. There are no laws requiring a professional license or strict adherence to safe cooking methods. The people of Marcachi Town don't really bother with that. As a result, every month, about five people in Marcachi Town die because of this famous dish. But you can savor Venomous Black Marsh Frog without endangering your life if the toxic glands are removed, and it is soaked in the toxin neutralizer made by the Greenthorn Commercial Association, then boiled for 15 minutes. The people in Marcachi Town are constantly reaching for the next level of gastronomy. Lilia's Grilled Fresh Banti Tongue Put the tenderized Banti tongue on the heated grill, and roast it evenly to your preferred doneness. Enhance the flavor with a sprinkle of Lilia fennel, black pepper, sea salt, and Angus Giant Crab pincer powder. The tenderized meat will absorb the sweetness of the pincers. It is the perfect combination of surf and turf. It is officially known as the most delicious dish among the many traditional palace cuisines of Lilia Harbor. Category:Books Category:Wynnadia